Kindred Spirits
by Celtic Aurora
Summary: Catherine Van Helsing, huntress extraordinare, once rescued a young man, Alexsei...only to find out he was a werewolf. She spared his life...but when they're reunited 250 years later in Barcelona, will they realize that they're kindred spirits? OCxOC
1. A Rhyme, A Warning

_**A/N: **Aaaah, salaam and good evening, my friends! Welcome to **Kindred Spirits, **a companion to **Night Warriors**. If you haven't read Night Warriors yet and you're reading this...go back and read Night Warriors, idiots!_

_Anyways...for those of you who read Night Warriors, I have the answer to the contest question: **The characters are Alexsei and Catherine. Alexsei is named after Alexsei Romanov, the son of Czar Nicholas Romanov**(You know, the Romanovs? As in Anastacia, the last Grand Duchess? And Rasputin? Ya know?) **and Catherine is named after Czarina Catherine, otherwise known as Catherine the Great. **Congratulations to my winner, **SpeedDemon315, **and also congratulations to my runner-up, **Kairi's-twin! **_

_And, in conclusion, I'd like to thank **sanya12, SpeedDemon315, Kairi's-twin, musiclover209, **and my new reviewer, **HughJackmanFan, **for their reviews! They really made my day!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own Van Helsing. I own Alexsei and Catherine, though! You can't touch them! _

* * *

Chapter One: A Rhyme, A Warning

_Strenotia, Romania; Autumn 1565_

Footfalls echoed loudly through the forest, disturbing all the nocturnal creatures that dwelled there. A young man was racing through the forest, casting fearful glances over his shoulder. He cradled his left arm, trying in vain to staunch the flow of blood pouring from his injured arm. His breath came in short gasps that sent searing pain through his chest. Clouds appeared at the end of his nose, caused by his warm breath meeting the cold air.

He ran for what seemed like hours, the gibbous moon on his back. Screams of utter horror echoed out in his ears, tormenting him, calling his name: _Alexsei! Alexsei!_

At long last, Alexsei's body gave out on him. Pain from the wound on his arm, along with fatigue from fleeing for his life, had taken their toll on his body, leaving him weak and exhausted. Unable to go any farther, he staggered and fell to his knees. He coughed weakly as he struggled to steady his breathing; his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a dead faint, vulnerable and alone in the middle of the woods.

* * *

The ground quivered as the sounds of hooves galloping madly drew closer. Small animals in the underbrush scattered nervously.

A young woman rode through the forest, shaking the reins and driving the horse hard. The wind whipped through her chestnut hair, and her deep azure eyes were fixed straight ahead as she rode towards the nearby town on Strenotia.

_I hope the town is not much further, _she thought to herself. _I promised Gabriel I'd meet him there…He'll start to get worried if I take much longer…_

Suddenly, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was…though even with the brief glimpse she'd caught, she knew it wasn't a part of the forest…it looked…like a man…

She pulled on the reins, bringing the horse rearing to a halt. The stallion reared up on its hind legs, but as soon as he was back on all fours, she slid from his back and crept towards the…_thing_…

Once she was close enough, she realized it _was _a man. He was laying face-down in the middle of a cluster of tree. His back didn't appear to be rising or falling…was he dead?

Her heart went out to him. Whoever he was-saint or sinner, martyr or murdered-he surely didn't deserve to die alone in the middle of the Godforsaken woods of Transylvania. Or, at the very least, he didn't deserve to die face-down on the ground. She approached the fallen man, then knelt by his side. One hand went to his waist, while the other gripped his wrist. She easily-but gently-turned him over so he was lying on his back…and her breath caught in her throat.

He had to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, though he was a little worse for wear. His chin-length black hair, though matted with dirt and bits of leaves, still framed his youthful face like a dark halo. Beneath the grime, sweat, and what looked conspicuously like blood that coated his skin, he appeared to have a rather fair complexion, which hinted at higher birth and breeding. His loose white tunic and tight black leggings, though ripped and dirty, were still made of linen, not cheap wool or goat-hair. He was clearly from Transylvania's higher classes, most likely the son of a wealthy landowner, or perhaps the landowner himself.

_Bandits…_she concluded, her brow furrowing in anger. _Bandits must have robbed this man blind and killed him. Damn them…he probably did nothing to deserve it…_

She gently reached for a stray lock of hair that had fallen askew, moving to put it back into its place. She knew she couldn't do anything to help him, as he was dead, but she could at least do a few things for him in death…Her hand brushed his forehead, and she instantly pulled her hand back in surprise. His skin wasn't cool to the touch, as a corpse's was supposed to be…it was hot, feverish in fact. She pressed her palm against his wrist, and she felt a pulsing under her hand, a faint, flickering pulse…

"Sweet Mother of God!" she exclaimed. "He's still alive!" She paused for a moment, then glanced back down at him. "Well, I can't very well just _leave _him here, now can I..?"

With amazing strength for someone as small and slender as her, she lifted him from the ground, heaved him over her shoulder like a sack of wheat, then returned to her horse and laid him across the horse's back before mounting the horse herself. The sound of reins snapping across the stallion's flesh echoed out again, and the horse took off, heading away from the town, back deep into the Transylvanian woods.

* * *

She carefully opened the door to the small bedroom, poking her head in. The man she had rescued still lay on the bed, still unconscious. It had been three days, and he had yet to awaken once. She sighed, then crept in and began to soak the small rag she held in the basin of water that she had kept in the room.

That was when she heard a groan…

He opened his eyes slowly. It hurt to open his eyes…everything hurt. His muscles were stiff and sore, his throat was as dry as a field in a drought, and his left arm burned and stung like the flames of Hell.

"What..?" he croaked. "Where am I..?"

She heard his helpless bleatings, and quickly hurried across the room and placed a finger to his lips. "Shush…you shouldn't overexert yourself. I fear there is a fever upon you…"

She then began to dab at his forehead gently with the cool cloth. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful, with long chestnut hair that framed her thin, beautiful face, sun-kissed skin, and soft, gentle, blue eyes.

_Surely she must be an angel…_ he thought. "W-What is y-your name..?"

She smiled. "My name is surely of little importance. But, if you wish to know…my name is Catherine Van Helsing."

A smile came over his cracked, dry lips. "Ah…the last huntress of the famed Van Helsing lineage. I thank you, dear Catherine, for your excellent care."

"It was no trouble, Mr.-"

"Dunkirk. Alexsei Raphael Dunkirk."

Catherine nodded and dabbed at a small cut on his face. Other than a fever and a few cuts and bruises, he seemed to be fine now. He appeared to be strong, as well as sane…and so kind and gentlemanly. He would probably need only another day or so of nursing and he would be well again…

Suddenly, a glimpse of something bright red caught her eye. It was Alexsei's left sleeve. A huge patch of the white linen had been stained by dried blood. Curiosity piquing, she reached over and gently lifted his left arm to see it better. "What happened?"

"A-Attacked…" he whispered, a pained look coming over his face. "I…was attacked…s-something big…"

Catherine nodded, then gently began to peel the bloodied linen away from his skin to examine the wound that was surely underneath.

Beneath the sleeve, a large wound-spanning a good six inches at least- had mangled Alexsei's lower arm. The edges of the wound were jagged, and the skin around the wound was inflamed and burned under Catherine's fingertips. The wound itself was still gory with fresh blood, even though Alexsei had to have been attacked over three days ago. Catherine could tell instantly it was a bite wound-and she knew what caused it. She dropped Alexsei's arm and took a step back in horror.

Alexsei turned his head towards her, looking confused at the horrified expression on her face. "Catherine? Miss Van Helsing? What's wrong?"

"B-B-Bitten…" she murmured, her voice barely rising above a whisper. "You…you've been bitten…"

Alexsei had been bitten by a werewolf, infected with their dreadful, venomous curse. Unbidden, an old nursery rhyme came to Catherine's mind, one her mother had often repeated to her and Gabriel when they were young children: _Even a man who is pure in heart…And says his prayers by night…May become a wolf, when the wolfsbane blooms…And the moon is shining bright…_

"Bitten?" Alexsei asked, struggling-and finally succeeding-to sit up on the bed. "What do you mean?"

_Oh, God…_she thought. _He's been bitten…by rights, and by my job, I should kill him. But…I don't think…I can…_

Alexsei watched as Catherine backed away from him, before turning and leaving the room completely, shutting the door behind her. He could hear the delicate sounds of glasses clinking together behind the door, as though several people were gathered…or someone was searching through glass bottles.

_Since when has my hearing been so keen, though? _Alexsei couldn't help but wonder as he sat in silence, massaging his throat. It was as dry as the fabled Sahara desert, making it painful for him to swallow.

A moment later, the door opened and Catherine returned. A wooden tumbler was clutched in her hands, and a strangely somber expression had settled on her face. Judging by the gentle sloshing sound coming from within the cup, it was filled with some kind of liquid. Wordlessly, Catherine held the cup out to Alexsei, who took it eagerly. It was filled with some sort of unfamiliar silver-gray liquid, but he still drank deep, draining the tumbler to the dregs.

A feeling of sudden exhaustion overcame him. His vision blurred alarmingly, and his tense muscles relaxed. The tumbler slipped from his fingers, clattering loudly on the wooden floor. Darkness invaded the corners of his mind, creeping forward until he was at the edge of losing consciousness completely.

"I'm sorry…Alexsei…" That was the last thing he heard before the darkness overtook him completely.

* * *

Alexsei groaned as he slowly came around again. He could feel something pressing against his chest; he opened his eyes to find that he was laying face-down on the floor of the forest.

"What the-?" he asked as he pushed himself up off the ground. Looking around, he found that the forest around him was completely empty. There was no sign of the small cottage he had awoken in last time…and no sign of Catherine Van Helsing, either.

_She gave me something… _he realized. _Some sort of archaic sleeping potion…so she could abandon me. And I thought her to be an angel…why..?_

Anger boiled in him. A low, snarling growl tore from his lips, and, with an angered yell, he slammed his fist into a nearby tree trunk. His dark hazel eyes glowed yellow in the rising darkness.

A full moon rose in the twilight sky.

* * *

_And you can pretty much guess what happens next..._

Alexsei: Yep. I go all fanged and furry and "I'm-a-gonna-eat-you!" and go scare the hell out of the villagers...

Catherine: God, Alexsei, why'd you get so pissed, though?

Alexsei: You tricked me. I don't take too kindly to being tricked, Cat.

Catherine: I didn't trick you. I did it for your own good. Remember...I was _supposed t_o kill you...

_(watching Alexsei and Catherine go back and forth) This is like watching a ping-pong tournament...I'm getting a little dizzy...(rubs head) Ooooh, I got a headache...Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you thought!_


	2. Familiar Faces in Barcelona

_**A/N: **Hello, hello, everyone! Sorry about the delay with this chapter, but I have good news: IT IS SPRING BREAK! WHOOO So, with luck, I'll be able to get the next chapter of this up before spring break is over! Thanks to **SpeedDemon315 **and **musiclover209 **for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Van Helsing. Still do own my own characters. _

* * *

Chapter Two: Familiar Faces in Barcelona

_Barcelona, Spain; Early Spring 1807_

The beautiful city of Barcelona was well-known for its thriving tourist industry. The climate of the city was sunny and mild, and the old tan-stone buildings and exquisite details in things such as columns and fountains-left over from the days when Spain was under the rule of the Moors-made it a wonderful place to travel to. It was even exquisite after the sun went down-the moon would shine down and bathe everything in a mystical milky glow.

The only thing that was out-of-place in this beautiful city was a stone gargoyle that someone had placed on their balcony ledge.

No…it _wasn't _a gargoyle. It was a woman, none other than Catherine Van Helsing. She crouched on the balcony edge like a gargoyle, perfectly still, her eyes fixed on the sky overhead. A pair of large, ash-grey wings fanned out behind her, giving her the semblance of a gargoyle from a distance.

She heard the sound of hooves pounding on the cobblestones below. Glancing down, she saw a black-cloaked figure riding towards her. The figure reined in their horse directly below the balcony and lowered their hood, revealing the familiar hazel eyes and dark-brown hair of her elder brother.

"Have you spotted them yet?" he asked.

She shook her head as she looked down at him. "Wish I could say I have…but I haven't…"

Gabriel sighed in disappointment. "Three nights and we haven't seen hide or hair of them. How hard can it be to track down a group of five vampires?"

Catherine stood up, then stepped right over the edge of the balcony without a moment's hesitation. The balcony was a good thirty feet up, and a fall from that height would be enough to severely injure a person, if not kill them. But Catherine plummeted gracefully and landed gently, her boots barely making a sound against the cobblestones.

"These vampires are smart," she said as she tucked a dagger back into a sheath strapped to her corset. "They know we're after them. We need a new stratagem, Gabriel…"

Gabriel nodded, then glanced towards the east. Even though the stars still gleamed and the moon hung high above their heads, the first traces of dawn could be seen along the east skyline of Barcelona. "The sun's starting to rise. No point in continuing tonight. We should return to the inn, get some rest, and rework our plans there."

Catherine nodded in agreement, then crouched low and soared upwards into the sky with a powerful leap. Her wings beat steadily; she flew at an even pace, keeping level with her brother, who rode below on his stallion. Finally, she descended before a building with roughly four floors and balconies at each window. A creaking wooden swayed in the pre-dawn breeze, the name of the inn carved into the aged wood.

"_La Pasada de Taza Madera,_" Catherine read from the sign. "This is the place, right?"

"The Inn of Wooden Cup?" Gabriel translated. "Yes…this is the place…"

Both brother and sister entered the inn, skirting the edges of the tavern that occupied a majority of the bottom floor of the inn, heading towards the spiraling wooden staircase in the back. They ascended the staircase to the second floor, then bid each other goodnight and retired to their separate rooms.

* * *

A dark shadow passed through the back alleys in the seedier underbelly of Barcelona. It was a massive shadow, belonging to a creature that had to be at least seven feet tall-if not taller-and several hundred pounds. It appeared to be a wolfen shadow…but it walked upright, like any normal human.

The shadow-or rather, the creature _attached _to the shadow- continued to creep through the slums of Barcelona, steadily approaching the better-kept heart of the city. As it crept closer, its appearance became more and more human…pitch-black fur gave way to pinkish skin and a chin-length mane of matted black hair, yellow eyes darkened to a dark shade of hazel, a lupine muzzle shrank back into a human's nose and mouth, and hundreds of pounds of muscle, bone, fur, and fury evaporated as the werewolf assumed the proportions of a young man, approximately in his mid- to late twenties.

Alexsei sighed as he looked down at himself. Large gashes had been rent in his tunic from running about in Europe's wild forests, as well as the occasional riff with another werewolf, and the once-white linen was now more brown from dirt and dried blood. His black leggings were also torn and shredded, and they now stopped at least three inches above his ankles.

_I look no better than the beggars I left behind in the slums…_he thought. _Why does Sirius even want me to come here? I barely speak Spanish! Why would he send me to Barcelona..?_

As he wandered miserably through the streets, his keen ears suddenly picked up the sound of a voice, singing a sweet melody...

_No will to wake for this morn._

He lifted his head, looking around for the source of the voice. He rather liked the sound of the voice…

_To see another black rose born_

Alexsei kept walking, letting his ears guide him. He emerged in a small square, right next to a decent-sized inn...

_Deathbed slowly covered with snow_

The singing was coming from an open window down on the other side of the inn. Alexsei meandered around the front, wandering aimlessly until he found the open window, up on the second floor…

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here_

He could have sworn he had heard that voice before…the familiarity of it was slowly coming back, as though he was slowly remembering a long-lost childhood friend. Alexsei crouched, then leapt, landing on the balcony with barely a sound. He could see someone moving about the room through the thin curtains…

_Alone as they are drawing near_

Curiosity piqued, Alexsei reached out and drew back the curtains, revealing a rather generous-sized room behind the curtains. A young brunette woman stood at an armoire, looking into the mirror on top of the armoire and brushing her hair. She wore nothing but a loose, oversized white tunic that hung down nearly all the way to her knees…

_In Heaven, my masterpiece will finally be sung_

The woman put the brush down and turned away from the armoire, towards the bed, giving Alexsei a glimpse of her face…her face, with sun-kissed skin and gentle blue eyes…A face he hadn't seen in nearly three centuries…and one he had never expected to see again…

"C-Catherine?" he whispered. "Catherine Van Helsing?"

As her name passed his lips, she stiffened, glancing towards her window. Alexsei let go of the curtain and pressed himself against the outside wall of the inn to avoid being seen.

Catherine's brow knit slightly as she stared at the window. She could have sworn she had heard someone call her name…but there was no one there. She shrugged, then blew out the candle and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her. A moment later, she dozed off, and, in minutes, she had fallen into a deep sleep, completely dead to the world.

As soon as he was sure she was fast asleep, Alexsei snuck into her room and simply stared at her. He couldn't believe it…three centuries later and not only was Catherine still alive, but she was no older than she had been the day she had rescued him from the forest.

_But…how..? _he wondered. _That's not possible. No mortal can live so long, and even if one could, they would not remain unchanged. And the Van Helsings-they may be hunters and wonderful fighters, but they are _not _immortal…I may need to have a little talk with Miss Van Helsing…find out some things, get some questions answered…_

And with that, he gently picked her up, laying her across his shoulder. She didn't even stir; Alexsei crossed the room and leapt over the edge of the balcony, running off into the rising dawn.

* * *

Catherine yawned and stirred slowly, feeling rather lazy and indulgent. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well, but it had certainly been a while. But…she heard a noise close by, _very _close by. Breathing…the deep, heavy breathing of a sleeping male…there was a man nearby…

_Did I somehow wander into Gabriel's room in my sleep? Wouldn't be the first time…_She yawned again, stretched luxuriously, and reluctantly opened her eyes…only to receive a hell of a shock.

She was in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees; the leaves above threw dappled shadows all around her. But she wasn't lying on the ground…she was in the arms-and lap-of a man!

A young man sat, with his back against a tree, dozing soundly. She had been placed on his lap, while his arms were wrapped possessively around her waist, holding her to him. His face looked so familiar…though she hadn't seen that face in nearly three centuries, she would have known it anywhere…

"Alexsei?" she asked. "Alexsei Raphael Dunkirk?"

His eyes snapped open immediately, as though the sound of his name held some sort of sleep-breaking property. He smiled upon seeing Catherine awake and more than a little surprised.

"Ah, we meet again, Miss Van Helsing," he said with a wolfish grin. "It's been what? Three centuries, almost? Needless to say…I hadn't expected…to see you again…"

A scowl crossing her face, Catherine pried Alexsei's hands apart, breaking his possessive grip on her. She stood up, brushing dirt off her oversized sleeping-tunic-probably not the wisest choice to wear, given the current situation-then planted her hands on her hips and glared at Alexsei.

"Mind telling me why the _hell _you kidnapped me from my room at the inn and dragged me out into the middle of the woods?" she demanded. "God, Gabriel's going to have a _fit_ when he realizes I'm gone…"

She turned to go, but, in a flash, Alexsei was on his feet, one hand holding her left wrist captive. His hazel eyes bore into her cerulean ones with all-out dead seriousness.

"No…" he said. "You're not leaving…until you answer my questions…starting with how are you even still alive? It's been nearly three centuries since you found me in the forest, you should have been dead and buried long ago, and yet here you are, still young, still-"

He stopped himself just before saying "beautiful". It was true that he had often thought of Catherine's beauty-as well as the compassion she had shown him at first- over the past three centuries, but, for now, that was best left unknown to her…

Catherine sighed and turned her head away, looking towards Barcelona. "I'm afraid I can't answer your questions, at least not now. I have to return, lest I worry Gabriel to death…" She looked back at Alexsei. "Meet me in the alley behind the inn tonight as soon as night has completely fallen. I shall answer all of your questions then…"

* * *

_Oh, well! No the two have been reunited in Barcelona! I wonder what will happen next..._

Alexsei: Why were you in Barcelona in the first place, Catherine?

Catherine: I was hunting vampires with Gabriel. Why were you even in Barcelona in the first place, Alexsei?

Alexsei: Sirius sent me. Though why is beyond me-I can barely speak any Spanish...

_(pats Alexsei on shoulder) No preocupe, Alexsei. Mi español no es que bueno, cualquiera_

Catherine: _Mismo aquí. Mi español es suficiente decente para conseguirme por_

Alexsei: Uh..._que?_

_Well, that's all for now! Please review if you liked it! I really hope you liked it! By the way, all Catherine and I said was that our Spanish wasn't exactly that good..._


	3. Twilight Kisses

_**A/N: **Hello, hello, hello! I'm terribly sorry about the delay in chapters-two words: Blame. School. All of a sudden, I got slammed with projects and essays and a bunch of other crap I'd rather not do. Not to mention I didn't manage to get as much done over spring break as I had hoped. Anyways...I'd like to thank **SpeedDemon315 **and **Kairi's-twin **for the reviews, and hope I didn't lose any fans during my...could you call it a slight hiatus?_

_**Disclaimer: **I've no idea why I keep putting this here. By now, I'd think you'd all get the point: I don't own Van Helsing. Never have. Probably never will. Allow me to now go wallow in the injusticeness of it all._ Chapter Three: Twilight Kisses

* * *

As the last rays of sun disappeared over Barcelona's western skyline, Alexsei paced back and forth in the alley behind the inn Catherine was staying in. As he paced, he fretted…it was getting late. Catherine still hadn't arrived…but, of course, she had said she wouldn't meet him there until the sun had set completely…

Alexsei's keen ears picked up the sounds of footfalls nearby. A moment later, Catherine entered the alley, glancing back over her shoulder as she did. Alexsei crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a wall.

"You're late…" he said.

Catherine gave him a look. "I most certainly am not," she said. "I told you I would not meet you until the sun had completely set. Not my fault you came early…besides, I had a little trouble discouraging Gabriel from following me…Now, you have questions?"

"You have answers?"

"For most of your questions, hopefully," Catherine said, perching precariously on top of a stack of crates. "So, tell me…what is it you wish to know?"

Alexsei shifted slightly. "Well…I really only want to know one thing…how are you and your brother still alive, even after three centuries?"

For a long moment, Catherine said nothing. She simply sat, staring down at her folded hands in her lap. She was silent for so long, Alexsei was ready to repeat his question, thinking she hadn't heard him. However, just as she was about to ask again, Catherine spoke.

"Well…that's…it's a tough question to answer, at least in my opinion," she said. She glanced over at Alexsei. "If I show you…can you promise you won't yell or run away?"

Her statement confused Alexsei, but he still nodded. Catherine slid down from the crates she was perched on, then turned away from Alexsei. As he looked on, the muscles of her back tensed…and suddenly, a large pair of ash-gray wings burst from Catherine's shoulder blades, ripping through the back of blouse with ease.

Alexsei's eyebrows rose nearly all the way off his forehead, but he did as promised and did not yell or run off. He simply stared dumb-founded at Catherine's wings, hardly believing what he was seeing.

Catherine glanced over her shoulder at the shocked werewolf. Her sapphire irises had turned midnight-black and seemed to be burning Alexsei's soul.

"W-What are y-you?"

"A fallen angel," she explained. "That's how I've lived so long. I was…I was a fallen even when I met you for the first time…"

"So I take it that means you're…immortal?"

A sad look crossed her face. "And some days, I wish I wasn't…but yes…"

"What about your brother…Gabriel?"

"He's not exactly a fallen angel…he's…_different_…but it's a long story…"

Again, silence overtook the back alley. Alexsei shuffled his feet nervously, unsure of what to say. Catherine stretched her wings, filling the silence with the sounds of feathers whispering over each other.

"Erm…Alexsei?"

The sound of his name startled the jumpy werewolf. He gave a start, then grinned in embarrassment as he looked at Catherine. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…" she said slowly. "If perhaps you'd like to see Barcelona…the way a fallen angel sees it…"

He gave her a surprised look. "You don't mean..?"

She smiled and gave her wings a small flap. "Come. I can fly you around Barcelona…"

Catherine crouched down, like a wild cat preparing to pounce. Alexsei gently climbed onto her back, afraid of hurting her because of his greater weight. As soon as he had climbed onto her back and was clinging to her shoulders, she pushed off the ground hard and soared up into the night sky.

Flying certainly was different than anything Alexsei had ever experienced. The wind stung his eyes and whipped through his chin-length hair, throwing it everywhere-including in his eyes. On either side of him, Catherine's wings beat steadily, carrying them over the city at a fair speed. It certainly was a new-and frightening-experience for Alexsei.

And yet, at the same time, it was among one of the best experiences he had ever had. Catherine flew relatively low, so that Alexsei was free to take in everything Barcelona had to offer, but from the perspective of a bird.

They flew like this for about an hour, taking in all of Barcelona twice. Then, she headed back towards the inn, landing in the alley where they had taken off from. Alexsei carefully slid from Catherine's back and stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed pink with exhilaration from the flight, and he could see the stars reflected in her midnight-colored irises.

"That was…indescribable…" Alexsei said softly.

Catherine nodded. "I know. The first flight is always the best one. I can still remember my first flight…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, stricken by a sudden bit of shyness. "I suppose…I should…repay you…you know, for the flight? And for sharing your secret..?"

She waved her hand, as if dismissing the idea. "There is no need to do any such thing. After all, I rather owed both to you…think of it simply as-"

Her sentence was interrupted, however, when Alexsei reached out, his arm snaking around her waist, pulled her against his chest, and kissed her full on the lips.

His kiss was fierce, full of fire and passion. But he was gentle at the same time, not wanting to startle Catherine too much. At first, she was too shocked to respond at all. But the shock wore off after a moment, and she began to kiss him back. His ferocity didn't bother her-Catherine was a toughened huntress, not a delicate damsel. A little ferocity was nice in her opinion…

They broke the kiss after a few moments, but Alexsei still held Catherine against his chest. They both snuck shy little glances at each other, somewhat embarrassed by the sudden, reckless moment of passion.

"Wow…that was…certainly…unexpected…" Catherine said, color rising in her cheeks.

Alexsei rubbed the back of his neck. "I, erm…I apologize about…you know…but…"

She grinned up at him, a sort of reassuring grin. "No, no, Alexsei…I _liked_ it…"

* * *

Catherine sighed happily as she wandered down an alley, going back towards the inn. A smile played across her face, and she actually began to hum, so euphoric was her mood.

It had been nearly a month since she and Alexsei had shared that spontaneous, passionate kiss behind the inn. They both now considered themselves "lovers"; they had met every night for the past night, and had actually gotten bold enough to move their meetings from behind the inn to more pleasant locations.

These meetings were kept secret, though. Alexsei had no one to confess these meetings to…but Catherine did. She never breathed a word of them to Gabriel, though…she highly doubted he would actually condone her having relationships with a werewolf…

Suddenly, Catherine felt someone-or some_thing_-grab her by the shoulder and slam her against a brick wall. An ice-cold hand encircled her neck, while icy-blue eyes glared maliciously at her. It was one of the vampires her and Gabriel had been hunting so fervently for over a month. And he practically had Catherine at his complete mercy.

He hissed in contempt, but his eyes roamed up and down the huntress, slowly taking in every inch of her. "Ah…the last Van Helsing huntress…" he sneered. "My, my…I never realized she was such a fetching woman. I shall enjoy myself with you before you die…"

"Not a chance in Hell!" Catherine yelped, attempting to fight the vampire off. She twisted free of his grip and pushed him against another wall, pressing his face into the bricks. All he did was chuckle, grab both her wrists in a bone-crushing grip, and spin them both around at lightning-fast speeds, pressing Catherine's back against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers in a forced kiss, then his mouth slid lower, to her neck, right over her jugular vein, preparing to sink his fangs right in…

Suddenly, the vampire screamed in agony. He pulled his head away from her neck-his fangs nicked her neck slightly, leaving two lightly-bleeding marks-and he threw back his head to yowl in agony. A wooden stake had pierced his heart; thick black blood stained his clothes and formed an oozing puddle on the ground.

Behind the vampire stood none other than Gabriel. He watched as the vampire yowled and tried to force the stake out of his heart. Gabriel grabbed the end of the stake and ripped it out, and the vampire gave another horrible shriek before collapsing on the ground in a lifeless heap at Gabriel's feet. He calmly put his stake away, then placed a gentle, concerned hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He gently placed his hand over the two scratches on her neck. "Kitty, you're bleeding…"

"I'm fine, Gabriel," she insisted. "He just…caught me off-guard…"

Gabriel's brow furrowed. "Off-guard? Catherine, it's _impossible _to catch you off-guard! Believe me, I've seen many a creature try and fail miserably…" He hunched over slightly, putting himself more at Catherine's eye level. "You've not been yourself lately, Catherine…"

"I haven't?"

He shook his head. "No. You almost seem…_distracted_. Is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

She thought about what her brother had said. Distracted…there was nothing distracting her in her life…save for one thing, one person, actually: Alexsei.

_Is Gabriel right? _She wondered. _Am I distracted? Are my affections for Alexsei making me blind, making me distracted? Perhaps this is the time I should tell Gabriel…_

She sighed. "No, Gabriel…I've nothing to say…"

* * *

Alexsei slipped quietly into the small, deserted alleyway that he and Catherine had agreed to meet in, only to find-much to his delighted surprise-that Catherine was already there, her back to him. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brushed a kiss along her jaw.

"Hello, Kitty…" he growled playfully. "I've missed you this past week…"

Alexsei waited for a moment, but Catherine didn't respond. Instead, she sighed heavily and gently pried Alexsei's hands from her waist, taking a few steps away. He quickly closed the distance and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine..?"

She turned around to look at Alexsei. Tears sparkled in her cerulean eyes, and some had already trickled down her cheeks. Alexsei's brow knit in concern. "Catherine…what's wrong?"

She sniffed softly, wiping at her eyes. "Alexsei…I…I d-don't want t-to t-tell you t-this…b-but it h-has to b-be s-said…I t-think it's f-for t-the best…"

He gave her a confused look and gently stroked her face with the back of a finger. "What? What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't get angry, I swear…"

She took a deep breath, then sighed heavily again. "A-Alexsei…k-know that I…c-care a-about y-you…s-so much…a-and I a-always w-will…b-but…b-but…w-we can't s-see e-each other…a-anymore…"

* * *

Alexsei: WHAT? A first kiss and a breakup suggestion, all in the same chapter, Aurora?!

_Yes, indeed, Alexsei. What's with the tone? You sound a little pissed off..._

Alexsei: Well, what do you expect?! You know what...I'm ignoring you for the time being...in fact..._(gets up and leaves, murmuring something under breath)_

_So...Catherine...you really thought you two shouldn't see each other again?_

Catherine: Well, yeah. But I assure you, I had my reasons! It just kinda hurt having to tell Alexsei that...

_Speaking of him...where'd he go..?_

Catherine: I think he said something about going and sitting on the roof. He's probably gone to brood a bit...

_Right...well, I've got to go break up Alexsei's broodfest. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review! And, as a little PS, I have a song for you all to enjoy. It reminds me a bit of Alexsei and Catherine at the end of the chapter. It's called **"Someday" **by **Nickelback**. Lyrics are below, hope you enjoy!_

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_(You're the only one who knows that)  
_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_(You're the only one who knows that)  
_  
_Solo_

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_(You're the only one who knows that)  
_I know you're wondering when  
_(You're the only one who knows that)  
_I know you're wondering when

* * *


	4. To Mend a Broken Heart

_**A/N: **Hello, all my readers! I tried to have this chapter up a little sooner and I hope I suceeded! Thanks to my two ever-faithful reviewers, **SpeedDemon315 **and **Kairi's-twin! **And now...on with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **Believe me-I'm getting as tired of writing it as you are of reading it. Necessary evil, I'm afraid. I don't own Van Helsing. Just my own characters._

* * *

Chapter Four: To Mend a Broken Heart

Alexsei's heart thudded to a sudden stop in his chest when those words passed Catherine's lips. "What? Catherine…what do you mean 'we can't see each other anymore'?"

Catherine sniffed and tried to stem the flow of tears trickling from her eyes. "We…w-we j-just c-can't, Alexsei…i-it's…e-everything's j-just…w-we j-just c-can't…"

She continued to sob helplessly, clearly upset. Alexsei gently took her by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest, gently stroking her hair as she cried.

"There, there…it'll be all right, little one…" he said soothingly. "I'm sure there's a way we can keep seeing each other…I know, it's complicated, but I'm sure there's a way we can stay together…Everything will be all right, Catherine. You'll see…"

She suddenly pushed herself free from Alexsei's arms. She wiped furiously at the tears on her face.

"N-No, A-Alexsei…e-everything w-will _n-not _b-be all r-right!" she cried. "D-Do y-you n-not u-understand?! W-We c-can't b-be t-together! I'm s-supposed t-to hunt and k-k-kill c-creatures l-like you, A-Alexsei! A-And if G-Gabriel f-finds y-you and l-learns o-of y-your t-true nature…h-he'll k-kill y-you w-without a s-second t-thought! I-I won't h-have y-you g-get h-hurt because o-of m-me!"

"Catherine…I won't get hurt, I promise you," he said, his heart starting to break in his chest. "It doesn't have to be like this…"

"I k-know it d-doesn't…" she said, tears still raining steadily down her face. "B-But…i-it's better…t-this w-way…"

She approached Alexsei again and ran a hand softly down his cheek. Tears stung the heartbroken werewolf's eyes.

"K-Kitty…C-Catherine…p-please…" he said. "D-Don't g-go…"

She sighed heavily. "I-I'm sorry, A-Alexsei…I'll a-always l-love you…a-always…"

She suddenly opened her large grey wings and took to the skies so fast Alexsei nearly didn't see her go. He looked to the sky, where the huntress was now little more than a black shadow against the moon. Tears coursed down his cheeks like rain.

"Goodbye…m-my b-beautiful a-angel…my l-love…"

* * *

_Strenotia, Romania-1883_

While the tavern around him was full of noise, with men laughing and talking cheerfully and barmaids flirting shamelessly, Alexsei sat in the dark back corner, brooding in silence. His hands restlessly fidgeted with a tumbler, while his red-rimmed eyes stared mournfully into its empty depths.

Several barmaids had cast flirtatious glances back his way, but tonight, his wolfen heart pined for one woman and one woman alone: Catherine, the beautiful fallen angel he'd loved and lost seventy-six years ago.

_Why? _He thought miserably. _Why couldn't it have worked? She said it was because I am a werewolf. She was supposed to kill me. Her brother _would _kill me. But Catherine would never have the heart to kill me…would she?_

"Can I get you 'nother, sir?"

Alexsei snapped out of his reverie and looked up. A young woman stood in front of him, grinning down at him cheekily. A mop of curly blonde hair framed a youthful face with sparkling blue eyes that observed Alexsei with interest. A simple brown dress, far tighter than what was considered modest, barely contained her curvaceous frame.

"Beg pardon?" Alexsei asked.

"I asked if I could get you 'nother, sir," she said, gesturing to Alexsei's empty tumbler. Unlike many of the barmaids in the tavern, she didn't speak with a Romanian dialect. Instead, she spoke with a thick Cockney accent, signaling she was probably from one of the lower-class English neighborhoods such as Southampton.

Alexsei shook his head. "No…I'm fine. Thank you…"

"Are you sure I can't get you more to drink? Or…" She reached out and toyed with a strand of Alexsei's inky hair. "Maybe I could get you somet'ing else…Per'aps…a lil'…_company…_"

Alexsei pushed her hand away and stood. "No…no, I think I shall simply retire for the night…"

He turned away and headed towards the narrow wooden staircase. It had been too much for his hurting heart to handle. The barmaid reminded him of Catherine in a way…she had the same sparkling blue eyes and English accent, though the barmaid's accent was noticeably rougher and more low-class than Catherine's.

The barmaid watched as Alexsei ascended the stairs, then sighed and returned to her place behind the bar. She noticed another moving towards the back table Alexsei had just vacated. But this person wasn't an attractive young man…instead, she was a pretty young woman, clearly in the prime of her life, dressed in all-black riding clothes.

Catherine sat at a vacant table in the back corner of the tavern, crossing one leg over the other gingerly. She sighed…she was feeling rather cheerless, despite the fact she had finally caught and killed a renegade warlock who had been eluding her for nearly three months-and going on several killing sprees in the process.

_Somehow…it wasn't as fulfilling now that Gabriel's gone…_she mused. _It's been almost two years now since I left him at the Vatican. I would have thought he would have come to find me by now…but he hasn't. And the wanted posters, plastered all over London, Paris, even Rome…they think my brother is a murderer. Have they forgotten the evil that lurks in the shadows? Have they forgotten the Van Helsing family, who swore to stop this evil in the name of God? Is this what the proud Van Helsing lineage is to come to..?_

She sighed and put her elbows on the table, resting her temples in her hands, a pose of defeat. But, as she sat there, something hit her…a familiar, yet unfamiliar, scent. It was a strange one, barely noticeable to her nose, even though all of her senses were more sensitive than a human's. It was the smell of the forest, of dirt, sweat, and blood…and strangely enough, the scent of dog. There was a slight odor of absinthe too, but it was hardly noticeable. As Catherine inhaled the scent, it brought back memories…Memories of a warm, sunny city…memories of vibrant and sociable people clothed in bright colors…memories of being in the arms of and kissing the lips of the one she loved…and still loved…

"Alexsei…" she whispered.

The barmaid sauntered back up to the table. "Can I get you anything, miss?"

Catherine looked up. "I have a question…Have you seen a young man with messy black hair, maybe about chin-length, hazel eyes, and a few scars on the back of his left hand?"

The barmaid's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! 'e left t'e table a few minutes ago, went upstairs to t'e inn!" She frowned slightly. "A pity, too. 'e was a mighty 'andsome fellow, too…"

"Could you…could you tell me what room he's staying in? He's an…old friend of mine, and I thought I might say hello to him…" Catherine was amazed at how easily and convincingly the lie came.

The barmaid nodded. "Up t'e stairs, down t'e hall, secon' to last room on t'e left."

Catherine thanked the barmaid, then darted up the stairs as quickly as she could.

* * *

There was comfort in the darkness…or, at least there was to Alexsei. He sat on the narrow bed in his room, staring out the tiny window at the sky. The moon was only a tiny crescent tonight, keeping the sky dark. But Alexsei had no trouble seeing, even though the sky was dark and the candle on his bedside table was unlit.

Silent tears coursed down his face as his heart continued to pine for Catherine. Never, in over seven decades, had he missed Catherine as bad as he did now. Never had he felt so overwhelmingly lonely. Softly, his voice barely rising above a whisper, a song began to escape his lips:

_I wanted you to know  
__That I love the way you laugh  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
__I keep your photograph  
__And I know it serves me well  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Alexsei heard the door to his room creak open, but he ignored it. A moment later, he felt a light pressure on his shoulders, spanning from shoulder to shoulder, lightly pressing against the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders. The touch sent a shiver down his spine…and then, a soft, sweet voice joined his:

_Because I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right  
__When you're gone away_

The light pressure suddenly lifted from Alexsei's shoulders…almost as if it had never been there. He sighed:

_You've gone away  
__You don't feel me here anymore_

Suddenly, Alexsei caught the sounds of very light footsteps on the floor, and someone stepped out in front of the window, causing the moonlight to lend a milky sheen to their silhouette. The person turned slightly to look at Alexsei…and his breath caught in his throat when he realized it was Catherine. She gave a soft sort of grin that sent shivers up and down Alexsei's spine, then, she began to sing softly:

_The worst is over now  
__And we can breathe again  
__I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away  
__There's so much left to learn  
__And no one left to fight  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Alexsei slid off the bed and took a step towards her, joining her in the song:

_Because I'm broken  
__When I'm open  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
__Because I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Catherine didn't fade away as Alexsei approached, confirming she was no mere mirage. She also didn't run away when Alexsei approached…she wasn't scared of him. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist…

_Because I'm broken  
__When I'm open  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
__Because I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

On a whim, a pure, unadulterated whim, Alexsei's grip on Catherine's waist tightened, and he spun her around, actually forcing her feet to leave the ground. His heart rejoiced to see her again after so many years…

_Because I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone_

Alexsei gently set Catherine down, holding her tight, afraid she would slip away if he let her go. His voice came, once again, little more than a whisper:

_You've gone away  
__You don't feel me here_

And then came Catherine's voice, joining his in one last note:

_Anymore_

They both fell silent, wrapped in each other's embrace. Alexsei gently stroked Catherine's hair; a few hot tears trickled down his face. "Oh, Catherine…" he whispered. "Oh…I've missed you so m-much…"

She sniffled rather loudly; she was crying, too. "Alexsei…I-I'm so sorry…I s-shouldn't have h-hurt you l-like that…I m-made a t-terrible m-mistake…"

Alexsei led Catherine to the bed and sat her down, sitting next to her. He gently wiped away a few of her tears.

"Catherine…it's all right…" he said, trying to soothe her. "You only did it because it was what you thought was best for us both…"

Catherine sighed and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I k-know, Alexsei…b-but I f-feel so b-bad…I h-hurt you s-so b-bad…a-and I h-hurt m-myself, t-too…b-but maybe, i-if you w-want…w-we c-could t-try…t-try to g-get b-back to t-the w-way w-we w-were…"

Alexsei gave her a confused and curious look. "What about Gabriel, your brother? Weren't you worried about him learning of my true nature?"

A sad sort of smile crossed Catherine's face. "I d-don't r-really have to w-worry about him a l-lot anymore…" she said sadly. "Nearly t-two years a-ago…D-Dracula attacked G-Gabriel and i-injured him b-badly…I t-took him t-to the V-Vatican…and l-left him there…but I f-fear he's l-lost all h-his m-memories…h-he hasn't c-come to f-find me y-yet…"

Alexsei put an arm around her and pulled her close. She let her head drop to rest on his shoulder, still crying a little.

"I…I l-love y-you, A-Alexsei…"

"I love you too, Catherine. I never stopped loving you…"

Silence overtook them again. They both sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, staring out the window at the moon in silence. After a couple of minutes, Alexsei slipped his hand into the pocket of his breeches and began to root around, searching for something. Catherine stared curiously at him, wondering what he was doing. After a moment, he removed something from his pocket, took Catherine's hand, and placed something in her palm.

It was a ring.

"Catherine..?" Alexsei asked nervously. "Will y-you…will you m-marry m-me..?"

* * *

_Awww! You two made up!_

Catherine:_(blushes) _Yes, as a matter of fact, we did, Aurora.

_And Alexsei! You proposed to Catherine! That's so sweet!_

Alexsei: Thank you, Aurora.

_This calls for some loving, somewhat-feel-good, makes-you-go-awww-music...(starts playing "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeney Todd)_

Alexsei: What did you think of me and Catherine's little duet?

_Loved it. The song you guys sung is one of my favorites._

Catherine: Are you going to tell them? _(points to readers)_

_But that would make it all too easy, Catherine! I want to challenge them! All right...contest time! Here's the contest question: **What's the name of the song Alexsei and Catherine sang, and who sings it? **First one to give me the correct answer will get a chapter dedication! Until next time, adios! _


	5. Lovers in Uncertainty

_**A/N: **Wow...what a long week. I thought it would never end. I intended to put this chapter up a few days ago, but...well, homework. LOTS of it. Damn the SOLs..._

_Anyways, thanks to **SpeedDemon315, Kairi's-twin, and musiclover209 **for the reviews! Now, about the contest question...the answer is **the song is called "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee**. One of my favorites. Congratulations to **SpeedDemon315 **for getting the correct answer! This chapter is dedicated to her!_

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Van Helsing. But still do own my own characters._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Lovers in Uncertainty

_Three months later_

Catherine paced nervously back and forth in her bedroom in her small, old cottage. As she paced, she nervously twisted the ring on her left hand.

Gabrielle Valerious, her closest friend and former Princess of the Gypsies, sat on Catherine's bed, watching her friend pace. "Catherine, calm yourself…" she said. "You'll make yourself sick if you keep pacing like that…"

Catherine looked up, smiling apologetically, and she stopped her pacing. "My apologies, Gabrielle…I'm simply…nervous…"

"You shouldn't be," Gabrielle responded, standing up. She moved behind Catherine and checked the laces of her dress, making sure Catherine hadn't wriggled loose of her strapless white dress. She then forced her friend to sit and began to brush out her long, brown hair.

Catherine continued to fidget slightly. She was so excited, but still so nervous. It had been nearly three months since Alexsei had proposed. She could still remember that hopeful gleam in his dark hazel when he had placed that ring in the palm of her hand…and the overjoyed gleam when she had said yes.

There had been so much work to do, so much to prepare for. Both Alexsei and Catherine had agreed to a small wedding…but then came a complication: Would any sane priest allow a werewolf and a fallen angel to wed in their chapel…and would he ordain the marriage?

Neither lover really thought so.

Finally, Gabrielle came to them with a solution: They could marry in Strenotia, before the statue of the Virgin Mary. And, so no mortals poked their noses into the wedding, particularly any mortals who would immediately try to kill them, they could marry at midnight. A perfect solution.

Catherine could feel Gabrielle's skilled fingers combing through her thick brown hair and expertly twisting it into a bun. "Something on your mind?"

"I guess you could say that," she responded. "I…I don't know, Gabrielle. It feels kind of strange…I mean, my family is Catholic-well, what's left of my family-and Alexsei's family was Catholic…I guess I just always thought my wedding would be this stiff, formal rite at a huge church…" She grinned and turned to look at Gabrielle. "Mind you, that idea never much appealed to me, but…"

"But?"

"But…I guess I'm just anxious that…you know…that people won't accept this marriage because they might not think it's _sanctified…_"

Gabrielle gave a snort. "Because they may not think it's _sanctified? _Tell me, Catherine…do you and Alexsei love each other?"

Catherine nodded; Gabrielle continued. "Thought so. And are you marrying with God-and with me-as your witness?"

Again, Catherine nodded. A smile split Gabrielle's face, causing her to flash her fangs. "Well, then, I'd say it's a sanctified marriage!" She finished weaving Catherine's hair into a bun, then carefully fastened the veil in her hair and smiled. "Now, come along! We've got a wedding to get to!"

* * *

Alexsei stood before the statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary, waiting. Judging by the moon's position, it was roughly midnight, and he was waiting anxiously for Catherine to come. As he waited, he turned a small, simple ring over in his hand-Catherine's wedding ring. He knew that she had his wedding ring, and they would exchange their rings at the "ceremony".

His keen werewolf hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps coming his way. He pulled nervously at the collar of his fancy, tailored shirt, then took a deep breath and turned-only to have his breath catch in his throat.

Catherine was approaching from out of nowhere, it seemed, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. With her long, strapless white dress and the white veil that rested on her head and covered her face, she truly looked the part of a beautiful bride…or an angel.

_My angel…_Alexsei thought.

Behind Catherine, Gabrielle-who doubled as the maid of honor as well as the only guest and witness-followed, holding the end of Catherine's train. She was a very stark contrast to the bride, with her black dress and her raven hair flying loose and free. Both women approached the statue, then, Gabrielle moved respectfully to Catherine's right, while Catherine turned to face Alexsei, slipping both of her small hands into his larger ones. She gently squeezed them in anticipation.

Alexsei smiled playfully. "You're late, Kitty…"

Under her veil, Catherine scowled playfully. "Again I say I am not late. You simply arrived too early…"

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. "Are you two lovebirds planning on starting soon, or must I assume the role as the priest as well to speed things along?"

All laughter gradually died down, and everyone present grew serious. Alexsei cleared his throat to speak. "We are gathered here tonight, in the presence of God-and a vampire-" He shot a teasing grin at Gabrielle. "-for a ceremony to join my love and I in holy matrimony." He then held up Catherine's left hand-the ring that had been there, his ring, had been taken off, he noticed-and slid her ring onto her hand. "With this ring, I, Alexsei Raphael Dunkirk, do solemnly take you, Catherine Elizabeth Van Helsing, as my wife, and solemnly swear to love, honor, cherish, and protect you, til death do us part."

Catherine then held up Alexsei's left hand and slid his ring onto his ring finger. "And I, Catherine Elizabeth Van Helsing, do solemnly take you, Alexsei Raphael Dunkirk, as my husband, and solemnly swear to love, honor, cherish, and obey you, til death do us part."

Alexsei released her hands, then carefully lifted her veil from her face. He smiled, then put his hands at her waist, drew her close, and kissed her-the timeless kiss of a newly-married couple. One that sent them both over the moon and high past the stars.

Behind them, Gabrielle sniffed and wiped away the red tears brimming in her eyes, smiling beneath her tears.

* * *

The first few rays of dawn began to break over the distant Carpathian Mountains. The weak rays shone through the leaves of the trees, casting dappled shadows on forest floor below.

After their wedding, Alexsei and Catherine had returned to Catherine's small cottage. Now, they both sat in Catherine's bed, Catherine lying against Alexsei's bare chest. Alexsei had his arms wrapped around her, and he also had the blanket draped over his shoulders wrapped around her, too. He looked down at his new bride, gently stroking her hair. She had her eyes closed, and her chest rose and fell gently. Alexsei guessed she had dozed off…she was so beautiful when she slept.

"I have her…" he murmured. "And she has me. We have each other, now…I have to be the luckiest man alive…"

Catherine let out a small sigh, and she shifted in his arms, opening her eyes. Alexsei gently tilted her head upwards and surprised her with a kiss. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was…" she said. "But then, I woke up….I thought of something…Alexsei, didn't you once tell me you lived within a pack of werewolves?"

He nodded. "I did. You pay close attention, love…"

"Alexsei…who leads your pack? What's the name of the werewolf who leads your pack?"

His forehead creased slightly at the seriousness and worry in his bride's voice. "Sirius de Autechane. What is it, Catherine? What's wrong?"

"Sirius de Autechane? This can't be…" Catherine murmured a stream of Romanian under her breath. "My God…Alexsei, you do know he hates my family, right? I've been trying to track him down for three centuries. What will he do to us-to _you_- when he finds out you wed me?"

Catherine's inner panic was beginning to show on her face. Alexsei resumed stroking her hair to soothe her.

"He'll do nothing, not to you," he promised. "I won't allow him to. I'll take whatever punishment he wishes to deal…"

"Alexsei, no…" Catherine pleaded. "I told you…I don't want you hurt because of me…I'm worried…he won't let this pass peacefully when he finds out…I don't doubt he'll find out, Alexsei…I don't doubt he'll try to kill us…he'll try to kill you and me…"

Alexsei's hold on Catherine suddenly tightened. His dark eyes glowed faintly golden in the pre-dawn gloom that filled the room. "No…" he growled. "He wouldn't. He won't. Catherine…I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect you. I won't let him touch you…"

He gently tightened his hold on her, cradling her like he would a young child. He continued to stroke her soft hair, and a soft song began to weave its way from his lips:

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around  
__Nothing's gonna harm you, no ma'am, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays  
__I'll send em howling  
__I don't care, I got ways_

Catherine sighed and let her head fall against Alexsei's shoulder. His voice was soft and soothing…she gave a yawn, feeling tired…

_No one's gonna harm you  
__No one's gonna dare  
__Others can desert you  
__Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
__But in time…  
__Nothing can harm you  
__Not while I'm around…_

Catherine felt herself calming down. She knew Alexsei wasn't lying to her. She knew he would protect her, just as she would protect him. She closed her eyes so she could focus more on his song…

_Being close and being clever  
__Ain't like being true  
__I don't need to  
__I would never hide a thing from you  
__Like some…_

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you  
__Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
__Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
__But in time…_

Alexsei looked down at Catherine. Once again, her eyes were closed, and her chest rose and fell gently. She had fallen asleep again, her head on Alexsei's shoulder. He gently kissed her forehead, then whispered the end of his song in her ear, keeping it soft so as not to wake her:

_Nothing can harm you  
__Not while I'm around_

* * *

_Awwwww! What a happy ending!_

Alexsei: Wait...this is the end?

Catherine: I do believe it is...wow, this one really flew by...

_As fast as three centuries can fly by, anyways..._

Alexsei: Seems like just yesterday this whole thing started...

_Try since the end of February, squishie..._

Alexsei: Damnit, Rora, if you call me that one more time, so help me God I'll-

Catherine: Alexsei! Chill! No threatening the authoress, okay? Remember...she controls what happens to us.

_Someone's a fast learner..._

Catherine: So I've been told...

Alexsei_:-hopping from one foot to the other like a little kid that has to pee- _Can I say the thing? The goodbye thing? Please?!

_I suppose. Just don't forget about-_

Alexsei: I'm not gonna! All right...um, yeah. This is the end of the story. But Aurora here says not to worry-she'll be putting up chapters of Intrusive Dusk, the sequel to Night Warriors, up asap! And she wants reviews, guys. Seriously-reviews make her happy. And the happier Rora is, the more Catherine and I can make out in her living room without her getting pissed at us!

Catherine: Amen...

Gabrielle: GET A ROOM ALREADY! God...

Alexsei: What're you doing here?

Gabrielle: I was in the chapter. I get to be in the muse box or whatever this cockamamie place is...

_This, Gabrielle, is...never mind. Anyways...hope you enjoyed, please review, and I'll see you in Intrusive Dusk!_


End file.
